Wammu
Wammu '''is a Pillar men who is allied with Esidisi and Kars and a personal rival of Joseph Joestar. Background Ever since Kars slaughtered the Pillar Men, both Wammu and Santanna would then later be taken up as an infant from both Kars and Esidisi and be trained by them. During the formation of the group, they would later travel to Rome. Wammu would then be introduced as a servant for Esidisi and Kars and later fight Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli which would later be Caeser's final fight and his death. This led him to be challenged by Joseph Joestar, who would intend to avenge his friend's death, and engages him into a deadly Roman chariot race in a Skeleton Heel Arena. He would the be defeated by Joseph Joestar. Powers & Abilities * '''Incredible Physique. * Excellent Strategist: '''Described as a "fighting genius" by many like Kars, he is able to think of many strategies in battles. He is able to escape from Caesar despite being cornered and fatally injured by pushing himself from the force generated from Caesar's attack. * '''Absorption: '''Like Kars and Esidisi, he is able to fuse beings and then asborb them. And like the other pillar mens, he can release digestive fluids that melt down each individual cell into itself with his Pillar Men cells. He is able to chain a group of nazi soldiers together by their fingers and absorbs them all at one via a chain. * '''Regeneration: '''He is ble to regenerate from about anything that isn't sunlight. * '''High-Level Body Manipulation: '''Can teist his body and shape to dodge attacks and squeeze into small spaces. * '''Enhanced Senses. * '''Wind Mode: '''Using this move, Wammu is capable enough to produce extremely razor sharp wind that are strong enough to shred humans to pieces with relative ease by freely controlling and altering his body. ** '''Wind Suit: '''Wammu wraps whirlwind steam out of his lung around his body, which gives him the ability to reflect sun rays off of his body giving him protection against the sun. It can also make Wammu invisible by reflecting light. However the suit only last an estimate of ten seconds and takes a lot of energy to maintain it, as Wammu would rather use sheltered areas for this. ** '''Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm: '''By spinning both of his forearms from the elbow joint rapidly, he can create a massive whirlwind strong enough to make massive rocks crumble. Joseph Joestar likened to the move as "Sandstorm in Space". ** '''Final Mode: Atmospheric Rift: '''As a last resort, Wammu can gather huge amount of air and compressed the air into his lungs and releases the air through a slit of the horn in his headgear, causing the pressured air razor sharp. Wammu would then use the flail wind as a whip that is sharp enough to cut through solid stone with ease. However because its a last resort move, the scraping and heat led by the wind compression tears his body apart and later collapse. Equipment * '''Head Gear: '''Wammu wears a headgear with horns which is designed to be as an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The horn of the headgear is somehow attached to Wammu, which enables him to sense wind coming and also lets him locate any movements or changes in the air that surrounds him. The horn can also be used as a wind cannon that shoots out blasts of compressed wind. * '''Anciet Crossbrow: '''Crossbrow with a very strong recoil which is capable enough to launch a large metal ball strong enough to smash a vampire horses' head off. * '''Wedding Ring of Death: '''Just like Esidisi, he posseses a Wedding Ring of death which contains lethal poison. He is able to place it inside Joseph's heart and will be detonate in a month, killing Joseph Joestar with lethal poison. In order to prevent it, the antidote can be found in Wammu's lip ring. Feats Strength *Easily takes out a Nazi with just his horn. *Smashes a massive sotne column and uses it as a weapon. *Holy Sandstorm can easily shred humans to pieces. *Holy Sandstorm can easily crumble large rocks. *Holy Sandstorm destroyed a room. *Threw Caesar into a pillar with enough force to smash it. *Walks into Mark's body causing half of his body to be gone. *Atmospheric Rift can easily slice through stone. Speed *Evades Caeser's attacks. *Easily dodges Joseph's Ripple-charged crakcers with ease. *Combined the arms of several Nazis together in a blink of an eye. *Dodged an attack supposedly said to be undodgeable by contorting his body into impossible shape. Durability *Took Caeser's Bubble Cutter. *Tank punches from Joseph Joestar. *Was a head and still managed to be alive. *Gets a large gash on his head, and stated that it was the first 12,000 years anybody ever done that. *Gouge both of his eyes out and yet still able to fight against Joseph. Skill *Calculated the trajectory of crossbows trick shot. *Calculated the percentage chance of Joseph hiding in one spot. *Defeated Caeser Zeppeli. Weaknesses *Using Atmospheric Rift would tear his body apart and force his body collapse. *Has a code of honour. *Has a weakness to the sun and UV Rays. Fun Facts *His name Wammu is a reference to band name "Wham!". Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Completed Profiles